


The Worrisome Case of Mister Graves

by nacroy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: It's not very shippy, M/M, Not Beta'd, but i'm into this pairing, but it's kind of fluff, there's an attraction in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacroy/pseuds/nacroy
Summary: Newt takes some time to ponder about the events of the past few days and the lack of news about Percival Graves's whereabouts.





	The Worrisome Case of Mister Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Do forgive me for any mistakes and spelling errors. It's quite late and I wanted to post this for some time already. I still have some trouble with putting my ideas into words.

In a shed hidden away from prying eyes by many meticulous spells a stream of soft light was falling through a tiny window, illuminating the shelves lined with colorful books and various keepsakes from multiple journeys of it’s owner. He had been sitting by the desk with his back hunched above it and his nose close to the yellowed parchment and he was rapidly scribbling notes about one of the creatures he’d found himself working with as of late. Very soon he will have to submit his manuscript for proofreading and hopefully, printing. It’s been the last days to count and categorize all the notes before the time of his appointment with his publisher came; however, the events of the recent few days had had an unexpected impact on him and his views regarding a number of creatures that were currently under his care. 

 

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  _ by  _ Newton Artemis Fido Scamander  _ was the intended title of his upcoming book, or an encyclopedia as his older brother tended to call it. Newton of course, would disagree, arguing that the book did contain but a fraction of the information about the beasts that he was aware of, therefore it did not qualify to become an encyclopedia. The Ministry of Magic had agreed with him on the matter and approved for the journal to become a school textbook instead, which made it’s autor immensely proud of himself and even prompted him to make plans for several sequels. 

 

As for now, he was recovering from his recent trip to America which he had visited in hopes of releasing his rescued thunderbird, Frank. The beast had been native to the western lands and Newt had hoped to bring it back home, where was it’s rightful place; unfortunately an incident involving a few very important government officials and some less relevant ones  (or at least that’s what the Magical Congress of United States seems to think) had changed his plans to free the beast in Arizona and forced him to let Frank go in between the busy streets of New York. 

 

The sound of the tip of his quill scratching against the parchment had come to an abrupt stop and Newt kept hovering above the page for a short amount of time, lost in thought. Those few government officials… the fates of one of them was still unknown and the awareness that there is someone quite possibly suffering and in need of help made Newt lose his focus more than once since he left New York on board of a steam ship heading back to London. 

 

He straightened his back and fumbled with a pocket in his vest, careful to not damage it’s contents. His slender fingers finally grasped a piece of paper he was searching for and he slowly tugged the item out. It was a photo of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, the very same man who was supposedly imprisoned by the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald as well as impersonated by him for an extensive amount of time. Right before Newt was escorted to the bay, he had asked his new friend, Tina, for a photo of the Director as well as her own and her sister’s, for a keepsake. She had obviously granted him that wish but not without a questioning look when he mentioned the name of Director Graves. 

 

Truth be told, facing in battle someone who looked exactly like the aforementioned man, who had apparently possessed just as much power as him and surviving that battle in one piece with just a few bruises made Newt somewhat proud of this achievement and he found himself seeking a reminder of his recent battle, even if the person on the picture wasn’t exactly the one who attacked him, besides, the very thought of keeping a photo of Grindelwald made him feel like he had just eaten an entire lemon, skin and all, which was… not very good to say the least. 

He also preferred to own a picture of Percival Graves in hopes of it alerting him somehow about the fate of the real Director, because as much as he didn’t know this particular wizard, Newt still hoped that the man was alive and in one piece, and not at all in bad shape. Tina had also mentioned that he was a very just and forgiving boss, therefore definitely worthy worrying about.

 

Newt propped his elbow on the desk and leaned his cheek on his open palm, and with his other hand he brought the photo to his eye level so he could have a decent look at it. The man who stood there had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes were blinking slowly at Newt and the corner of his mouth was slightly lifted, giving him an amused smile. Newt had to admit to himself that once he took a proper look at Mr.Graves, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement seemed to be a quite an endearing fellow. 

 

“I hope you’re safe Mr.Graves.” He said without meaning to and the man on the picture sighed and nodded at him. 

 

Newt kept staring at the photo for several more minutes and then decided to bow it a kiss, just out of curiosity. Percival’s eyes widened for a second and then he had turned his head to the side and put his hand over his mouth, visibly trying to conceal a wider smile as well as a rosy color that crept up to his cheeks. It made Newt smile back and he felt his own blush spreading across his face. Perhaps he should pay a visit to the Director the next time he will be visiting New York, if only to congratulate him on his recovery from Grindelwald’s imprisonment. If there ever will be one… Newt thought solemnly as he kept blushing at the photo. For now him, and the whole Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Tina included, must hope for the best. 

 

It might have taken some time but when Newt had finally gathered his thoughts, Percival Graves was back to his usual pose and blinking at him just as he did before. 

 

They really should meet one day… One more friend sounded like a good idea, at least now when Newt had a little better grasp of relationships between people, or so he hoped. 

 

With that last thought he tucked the distracting photo back into his pocket and returned to his enthusiastic scribbling and shuffling through various sheets of ink stained pages.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a one shot about what had happened to Percival? I have an idea but the plot is kind of all over the place.


End file.
